A promise? No a damn deal!
by Yukikaihiwa
Summary: Saya is one of Mugiwara crew and also Luffy's step-sister. After the war at Marine Ford against White Beard, Mugiwara no Luffy and Saya are saved by a certain pirate who made a deal with the girl. What kind of adventures will await her? LawxOc
1. Prologue

**Oh yes! My first story here! I a newbie in this… so please forget the English Mistakes.**

**As a One Piece fan, I bring you a LawxOc story! I hope you'll like it and, of course, constructive reviews are welcome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not ****own One Piece or One Piece characters, ****only the OC's belongs to me.**

**See you soon! **

* * *

**Prologue **

2 years ago I made two promises…

One: I promised to Luffy I would train in order to become stronger. I would be trained by the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock, for six months and others with the ex-pirate of Gol D. Roger crew, Silvers Rayleigh.

At that time, it never cross my mind that Hancock's training would be grueling… but what happened, happened. My speed and power increased… and I level up some charm points :P .

But the second promise was neither to Rayleigh, Luffy or Hancock. It was to a special one… He wasn't from the Mugiwara's crew; however he did save my life and my captain's. It's crazy, isn't it? Making a promise to a doctor with bad reputation like him, since I saw his abilities in Sabaody Archipelago it would confirm the rumors… those were wrong.

2 years ago… I promised to him, well it wasn't exactly a promise:

_"__We will meet again in the New World?"_

_"__Of course… after all I have the same planes as your captain has- find the One Piece_"

_"__When we meet again… I will pay my debts to you! Both of them… do we have a deal?"_

_"__Well how interesting… yeah We have a deal, __**Windy D. Saya**__" _

And that was how I made a deal with the Surgeon of Death, **Trafalgar Law.**

* * *

**Well that's it for the Prologue. Feel free to comment, rate and whatever. Don't lose the first chapter, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! **

**Chapter 1 of ****_A promise? No a damn deal! _****is here! What did you think about the prologue? I hope you liked. **

**Ah! For not getting lost in the story, go and check out the episode/chapter when Luffy and Jimbei are saved by Law in Marine Ford arc. **

**"****(text)" – is used for talking ; *(****_text_****)* - is used for thinking**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or any of its characters, only the OC's like Saya belong to me.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Ace's death and escape from Marine ford**

Shocked…

Looking at the scene in front of her, Saya was shocked. Akainu's hand piercing Ace's stomach… everyone was like her: the Whitebeard pirates and allies, all Impel Down's prisoners, marines, all of them.

Luffy was now holding a fatally injured Ace. Meanwhile Vista and Marco, pirates of Whitebeard crew, were trying to keep Akainu away from the two brothers, who were attempting to kill Straw Hat. There was nothing to do… even if a doctor tried to heal Ace, it was too late. The only son of Gold D. Roger said that there was no way to be saved since his insides were burned, hearing that Saya was shattered.

She wasn't that far from them but not too closes and could hear what Ace was saying to Luffy.

"… What are you talking about? Ace… are you going to die?! No… you promised! You told me and Saya that you wouldn't die!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Luffy…" said Saya with a worried voice *_How could this happen? How could I let it happen?_ *

"Yeah… you know… if it weren't for Sabo thing… and having a little brother like you to look out for… and a sister like Saya who cared about me and help when I was wrong… I would never have… even… wanted to live…" said Ace with a weary voice, using is last forces to speak with them. He was reaching his limit and the red haired girl could see that with watery eyes, almost to crying. "Old man… All you guys… Saya and Luffy… Even though I've been good for nothing my whole life… Even though I carry the blood of a demon within me… you guys still loved me… THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

After a while Ace never speak again and collapsed with a smile… Luffy was looking at his brother now dead on the ground… He started to cry shockingly, and Saya was crying.

"Ace… no, no, no… why…" wailed the girl, but she couldn't spend more time to cry… when she looks, her eyes saw a Akainu going to attack a mentally collapsed Luffy. "Oh no! Luffy!"

Running to her brother to help him it was the thought in Saya's mind, however she was barred by Ivankov and commander Vista.

"Ivankov-san let me go… Luffy is in danger!" exclaimed worried and unnerved.

"Don't worry; Marco-kun is taking care of Akainu! Your life and that boy's life are important!", said Vista.

"He's right Saya-chan! Look, Jimbei is taking Straw Hat-boy to the sea you must go as vell!" said Emporio Ivankov relating the events in front of her.

Trying to keep Akainu away from Luffy, Marco look at the boy and the red haired girl and said to the fishman:

"Jimbei, get Ace's brother and the girl out of here now! There are what remains of Ace's will!"

"Understood! Let's go Saya-chan! Hurry!" shout Jimbei to Saya, who started running towards him.

"Yes, Jimbei-san! Luffy hang on in there, please…" said Saya at the same time she reaches the fishman and her brother.

**(AU.: Hey people! I going to make a little jump in One Piece story, if you want to know what happened before go and see the manga/anime, to the moment where Jimbei is injured by Akainu) **

Reaching the sea holding Luffy on an arm and Saya on the other, Jimbei felts the Admiral coming closer and knows *_It's no use…!*… _and gets injured when he hit the fishman, Luffy and Saya's arm and a part of her stomach

"Argh! Jimbei-san!" cried Saya with a burn in her arm when they touch the ground, but more worried about her friend's condition *_Oh no… Luffy got more injuries…If I don't do anything, we aren't going to escape from here_*. With the good arm she tried to make a whirlwind, an ability of her Devil's Fruit Kaze Kaze no Mi - paremecia type. However she was out of power. *_Shit… what I going to do?_*

Akainu was approaching them, saying to Jimbei it was useless protecting the boy and the girl since they would die no matter what.

Then a sand wave stopped Akainu and launched Luffy, Saya and Jimbei to the air but who? It was Crocodile!

"Someone take the boy and get him on that damn ship already!" said the sandman (**AU.: LOL) **

And they got caught by Buggy, who was trying to flee, getting away from the magma attacks of Akainu.

Meanwhile a submarine came out of water, which takes Saya and Buggy attention.

"Wait… that submarine… it's him…" said Saya exhausted in Buggy arms

"Bring Straw Hat - ya over here now!" said a voice out of the submarine.

"And who the hell are you?!" asked Buggy, wary.

"Straw Hat - ya is going to be an enemy of mine, but even a bond of enmity is still a bond! It would be a damned shame to have him die on me in a place like this! I'm going to get him out of here! So leave him to me all right?! I'm a doctor!" exclaimed Trafalgar Law.

"Just who the hell are you?!" asked Buggy again.

"Hurry up! Just get the three of them onto the submarine!"

Saya looked to the scene and see Kizaru approaching them.

"Buggy it's alright… Just live us with him… He is a friend… And Kizaru is going to catch us if we don't hurry…" said an exhausted Saya.

"Eh?! Are you sure?! WHATTT DID YOU SAY?!" exclaimed the clown pirate when he see Kizaru "All right you can have them! Whoever you all are!" finalized him while launching the injured people.

With that Jean Bart, the new mate of Heart Pirates, caught Jimbei and Luffy, and Law caught Saya holding her in bride style. Who was now looking at him.

"Thank you… again… it seems we cross to each other… in the more dramatic situations… don't you think..." said Saya almost fainting.

"Hum… Yeah we really have to stop having moments like these and have others more suitable… but now don't waist the rest of energy you have." said Law with gentle eyes .

It was the last words that Saya had listen before closing her eyes and fainted on his arms.

* * *

**Well everyone that's it for now! What's the relationship of Saya and Law? What will happen next? **

**Feel free to comment, rate and whatever. More chapters are coming next month so don't lose the next chapter!**

**See you soon! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Remember... **

**Saya's pov**

It was dark. I opened my eyes and only saw darkness, so I tried to sit on what seemed to be a hospital bed. Where was I? I didn't know. There was someone lying on a bed beside me, I got out of my bed and walked slowly to him. When I reached him, I fell on my knees and grabbed his hand. He had more bandages than me, he was more injured than me.

"Sorry… I'm so sorry Luffy… I couldn't protect you guys or save Ace… Forgive me…" regretted crying with his hand beside my face. I remembered what happened, all moments were inside my head like a movie, a tragedy movie. I stood up and walked to what seemed to be the exit door, I looked to him one more time before walking outside the room.

_"__I so weak… so weak"_

* * *

It was time to see the conditions, and Penguin was in charge of keeping an eye on the Heart Pirates patients. Although he was a mechanic of the submarine, he was doing an extra job. The medics were all exhausted, and why? Because of a certain Pirate Empress! All the blood they were losing made them lost their energy.

He sighed. He was jealous… the hot female Shichibukai was always around the medics asking them about Luffy's condition.

Finally achieving the room of the three patients, he opened the door and walked inside.

"Mugiwara is here and stable… Jinbei is also stable… Saya-chan is missing, alright everyone is ok." said Penguin while almost leaving, when he turned around again. "Wait…Mugiwara, Jinbei…" he looked to the empty bed.

"Mugiwara, Jinbei,… AAAAAHHHHH! CRAP!" he screamed, realizing who was missing. It was surprising how Luffy and Jinbei didin't wake up.

* * *

Silence… that was Trafalgar Law's favorite sound. There wasn't annoying people to disturb his work or confusions around the submarine.

Four days had passed since he operated Monkey D. Luffy. There wasn't a single day that wouldn't be noisy or without any mess, and it wasn't easy with Boa Hancock around asking about Luffy or almost making every single Heart Pirate bleeding from their noses. But at night the scenery was different. He could finish that paperwork he had left, what was missing was refilling his cup of coffee.

But even the calmest night can become the more annoying. He almost reached the kitchen when Penguin was running towards the captain with a panic face.

"Captain! Captain!" he exclaimed.

"What is now Penguin?" Law asked a little annoyed about his noisy subordinate.

"Windy D. Saya… she's missing! When I was going to make the check point, she wasn't on her bed!"

Law only looked at him with serious eyes. "She should be nearby. Go wake up Shachi and check every point of the submarine, but don't awake anyone else."

"Yes Captain!" and Penguin ran to his crewmate room.

_"__Really… and thinking that was going to be Mugiwara-ya be the one to make a fuss when waking up… where did she go?" _ the Surgeon of Death sighed and started looking around, the first place he would search was the deck.

He opened the door, and how could he had such luck? There she was, looking at the sky.

* * *

**Saya's pov**

I looked to the sky and the ocean. Somehow it calmed me down in sad moments. Remember happy moments… yes, the sea had that power.

I was remembering all the funny moments that the four of us spend when we were young. The first time we meet, all the nights we passed together, everything.

I wanted to be strong to protect my friends, my brothers… But I couldn't protect Ace, I was feeling like I wasn't nothing.

I stopped my little trip to the past and stared at the sky, it was full of stars. I know it… I was crying. _"I think I need a little fly…" _I thought and jumped to the railing. I started to concentrate on my devil fruit powers in order to fluctuate, however some arms were holding my waist and my hand. That made me went down… I looked behind to see who was holding me and saw him.

"You aren't in good shape to do anything. And you supposedly should be on bed, or are you trying to get some more bruises around your body, Miss Saya?" he said.

"It's not your business, Trafalgar Law." I said shooting off his hand from my injured waist and cleaned my tears, who the hell did he think he was to touch me like that?

"Indeed it is my business… if you get some more injures, I don't have any problem to have you on my operation table… however I would like to see how much blood you can lose on my medical tools." he said with a provocative smile on his face.

Damn, how could he be so, so… sadistic? I mean what kind of doctor would say that?

"Don't you dare!" I said with a mad voice, I wouldn't be an experimental object in his hands.

I didn't notice that he was right beside me when I turn around to him. He was gripping my hand with such force… it hurt like hell. I looked to his face with an angry expression but it became a face full of fear. He had dangerous and mad eyes.

"Don't order me, Miss Saya. You should know what happens if someone try to order me. Besides this is my ship, so my rules." he advertised.

I hit his hand from mine and walked away from him, to other side of the deck. He was still the same arrogant, sadistic guy from some days ago. Like in Sabaody…

"I know that… 'Don't order me or I will have the pleasure to dismember you'… just like that time…" said I with a more peaceful voice, didn't know why but that calmed me down.

He was a little confused but got it after some minutes.

"You mean when we meet in Sabaody Archipelago? That was a great show from your part…" he said with a smirk on his face, he was trying to take me out of my nerves. However that time I was enjoying remember that time.

"Ah, ah… what about you? You were making a pocker face to X-Drake… who would know, uh? That guy who beat, don't know how many, marines with my captain and Eustass Kid…"


	4. Chapter 3

Sabaody archipelago some days ago

Saya's pov

I was looking to the landscape in front of me. It was beautiful… seeing many bubbles and the incredible forest, it made me wish to go around the archipelago and explore. What can I say? Is my pirate will coming outside! And why couldn't I? Everyone, except me, Usopp, Sanji and Franky, left the ship… I wasn't doing nothing so why not?

"Hum… Guys I think I going to take a walk, will you be okay without me?" I asked Usopp and Franky, guessing that Sanji was in the kitchen.

"Ah don't worry Saya. We're three brave men guarding a ship, we can take it!" said Usopp with a smug smile.

"Super! Leave to us, I won't let anyone touch Sunny-go! I more worry about Zoro begin lost than you, even if he said there's trees with numbers. Au!" said Franky with a big smile.

"Yeah, he doesn't have any sense of direction, ahahah. When someone says to go ahead, he turns back to the place he came, ahahah." joked Usopp laughing with the hentai cyborg. Those really like to make fun of Zoro' sense of direction.

"Ok, then see you later." I said and started to walk away from the Sunny.

I did take a good walk. When I noticed I was on Grove 21, since Sunny-go was located on Grove 41. I really didn't remember if I was on a good area or not, I totally forgot what Hatchan explain about the archipelago so I was only going around, what could possible go wrong?

BANG!

Well you what they say, don't talk so early. I heard something explode or something crashing into the ground. I could hear screams about a mad monk going crazy. That smelled like trouble, but how far is my curiosity? I walked to where the confusion was coming.

What the hell?

It was a fight between a masked man and a big man with wings, where did I saw their faces? Oh! I remembered. They were supernovas: "Demon Monk" Urouge and "Massacre Soldier" Killer. But why were they fighting, didn't they know that chaos could bring an admiral to Sabaody?

"Are they morons? If they continue like this… there will be a lot of marines around here." muttered Saya to herself. Even if Luffy didn't have the habit to read newspaper, she know that was important to see what is happening around the world, or better… learn more about the other pirates crews.

With that another pirate joined the scene, but to stop the fight. It was "Red Flag" X-Drake, an ex-marine official.

"If you want to fight, do it in the New World!" he said to the two pirates. At last someone had balls to stop them. When they stopped, he walked away with his crew and heard another pirate talking to him. He was "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law.

"Ok… now I can do a little shopping without any worries. Oh, that one seems good!" I thought. Don't censure me! I may not be Nami, but I am a girl after all. Besides I wanted to buy something for Hachi since he helped us.

Some hours later after seeing many stores, I found the perfect gift for Hachi and also for Camie. Then I restarted my walk around the archipelago.

"Look there're Celestial Dragons coming this way!" I heard someone. But I continued to walk, it was the best (or not).

Third person's pov

Saint Charloss was walking towards the Auction House to meeting with his father and sister, Saint Roswald and Saint Sharlulia. After getting a nurse and meeting with Saya's crew mate, Zoro, he was half way to buy new slaves.

And for Saya's bad luck, he spotted her and he examined her from afar.

"Hum… that red haired girl is really pretty. I want her to be my wife! Go and get her!" he commanded two of his personal guards. Of course they agreed with him and started to walk quickly to Saya's direction.

She heard what he said, but remained calm and continued to walk.

"If he thinks I will be his toy wife, he's very stupid. There must be a dead-end street somewhere. Ah, there it is!"she thought and walked to the dead-end street.

The guards saw that she entered a street and started to running before she would go away, but when they also got into it… she was nowhere to seen.

"Where did she go? Maybe it's the wrong street. We have to found her!" said the guard one.

"Yes, if we can't find her… we can say good bye to your heads…" said guard two, while thinking about the worst. And walked away to another street.

Where could she be? She was on top of their head. No really, she was on top of their head.

Saya's pov

My power is really good at times like that. They didn't even think that I was a Devil's Fruit user, after all is not really usual to see someone flying, right? My Kaze Kaze no Mi get me skills to fly and control wind.

I only jumped and flew the higher I could. I landed on a rooftop of a store and waited to them, Celestial Dragon and company, to go away. Did felt sorry for the two guards, but I couldn't be the wife of that fatty, ugh! Also I would feel disgusted to be married a guy who buys humans for slavery.

When they were out of my sight, I jumped from the rooftop.

"Uff… that was close…" I thought.

"Well, well you really escape from a bunch of troubles" talked a sudden voice that made me jump and turn to see who was talking. "You do really have an interesting power, Windy D. Saya".

"Why thank you. And I can't believe I received such a complement from a pirate like you, Trafalgar Law." I said sarcastic. He was with his crew, and there was a cute polar bear with them… I wanted to hug him! But then he was there again.

Never thought it was the beginning of something.


End file.
